In such assembly, the gas bag module normally can be detachably latched with the steering wheel base body, a group of first latching elements being provided on the gas bag module or the steering wheel base body, and at least one second latching element, able to be brought into reversible locking engagement with the first latching elements, being provided on the other one of the steering wheel base body and the gas bag module.
For reasons of time-saving and cost effectiveness, gas bag modules are being fastened increasingly frequently in steering wheels by means of latching connections. Apart from ensuring a secure connection of the gas bag module with the steering wheel base body, these latching connections are also to be releasable in a simple manner, in order to be able to perform a maintenance on the gas bag module or exchange it. Whereas the fastening of a component by a latching connection can generally take place in a short operating step, in the majority of known latching connections the loosening of the latching connection requires considerably more time. The invention provides a remedy for this.